Hazard
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Kano and the other orphans lives a normal life but for some reason they always have nightmares of horrible things. At first they thought it was merely trauma from their past but Kano slowly dreams about a girl who is crying. Why is she crying? Who is she?
1. Hazard Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU DAYS/ MEKAKUCITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: December 3, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **SUMMARY:** AU. Kano and the other orphans lives a normal life but for some reason they always have nightmares of horrible things. At first they thought it was merely trauma from their past but Kano slowly dreams about a girl who is crying. Why is she crying? Who is she?

 **HAZARD NIGHTMARES**

My name is Kano Shuuya. I live in an orphanage along with other kids who were found and taken care of by no other than Kenjirou Tateyama. He's a cheerful man, always smiling even he was tired for the day. He'd always smile at us. But after his daughter, Ayano Tateyama, died, he was never the same. Police claims that his daughter committed suicide but he doesn't believe it. Neither did we. Ayano is too much of a cheerful dagughter to kill herself. Yes.. she's just like her father. Always smiling.

Ayano Tateyama is our onee-chan... our big sister... she'd look after us when Kenjirou isn't around. She'll cheer us up when we're sad. She never failed to make us smile. _Never._

Not longer than later Kenjirou himself committed suicide.. leaving us.. leaving us just like our parents did to us. Kenjirou wasn't any different. He left us. He left us just like our real parents did. So once again, we were alone. We were alone in the dark, cruel world. It's always that way. We experience happiness but it doesn't last... it never does.

* _sobs_ *

Not again.

* _sobs_ *

It's always the same.

"SHUUYA KANO!"

"Uhn..?"

"Daydreaming in my class again I see?" said the teacher. My classmates laughed at his statement.

"N- No. I just uh, I-" I tried to explain. But I couldn't form the right words to explain it.. because I myself don't understand... the _nightmares_ I've been having.

When I failed to say anything, the class laughed again. Ahh.. it's been an inside joke in class that Mr. Hotshot has insomnia but still he is famous. That's me, Shuuya Kano. Every girl in class has their eyes on me. And for me to relieve from my stress... I'd date them.

Right after the class ends, I'd always go straight home. I play with girls, flirt with them.. but home is the one place I enjoy the most...

"Ah Kano you're back!" Seto greeted me the moment I entered the house. He was standing behind the couch, drying Marry's hair. Marry was sitting on the couch while watching TV. Seto is like a brother to me, he was taken right after I was, so that makes me a little order than him. Marry on the other hand is a girl that Seto found and rescued from very cruel people. Right after that she never wanted to leave his side.

"Welcome back Kano!" Marry greets me as well. I sighed and sat on the couch beside the one Marry was on.

"Trouble at school?" Seto asked, worried.

"Nah I'm good." I try to smile at them. I didn't want them to worry. But then I heard Kenjirou's stern voice calling me from his office.

"Kano."

Seto and Marry stared at me for a moment before smiling. "Must be asking for your assistance again." Seto tried to guess. I only chuckled as my response before leaving the living room and entering the office.

"The guidance counselor called again. It's been repeatedly happening to you. Are you sure you don't want to do home school instead?" he asked, worried. "If you're having these nightmares again then we should take action."

"By running away?" I asked.

"Well we tried giving you all sorts of medicine for this and nothing seems to work." he said. Well, it was true. These nightmares seemed too realistic that it really feels like it is a trauma from a terrible memory.

"What does Onee-chan think about this?" what else can I do? I don't want to continue to worry him. or anyone else for that matter.

"If it doesn't work out for another week, we're pulling you, Seto and everyone else out of school." he replied. Well, that's sad. We only feel normal because of school but now we're going to distant ourselves.

"Got it."

* * *

It was late again and I couldn't sleep. It's not that I really lack the need to sleep.. it's just that I'm afraid to fall into the horrible nightmare again. Every time I fall asleep... I see it. I see _her_.

* _knock, knock_!*

"Come in!" I tell the person outside. The door creaked open and onee-chan entered my room. "Onee-chan? It's late already. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" she joked and I pouted before pulling the blanket over my head. "I'm kidding!" I knew she was. I sat up and hugged my knees. Onee-chan knows every night one or more of us will scream and suffer the nightmare and every time she also tries to do something about it. To ease our pain.. our fear.. but most of all she'd talk to me about it.

"Did dad tell you about home school?" I asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah. I told him it wasn't a good idea but he's just worried. Your nightmares seems to get worse by the day." she said, worried. I don't want her to worry too much. Because in my nightmare...

"I'm fine." an obvious lie.

"Tell you what.. let's go to a therapist tomorrow? Skip school for a while?" she proposed. It was so sudden and out of the blue that I couldn't help but finally lock my eyes on her. Again.. she was smiling. It's the usual... she'd smile at me. And her aura would always give me the urge to return that smile.

"Skipping school sounds like a great idea once in a while." I tell her with a smile on my face.

"Great! Don't be late!" she tells me and leaned forward to kiss my forehead before heading towards the door.

"Onee-chan..."

"Yeah?" she turned to me when I called. She always does.. no matter how weak my voice was.. she can hear my call.

"...goodnight." I wasn't sure why I called her but..

"Goodnight too, Kano."

* * *

* _sobs_ *

"Why are you crying?" I asked the darkness. _heh_ , I must be losing my mind. The darkness is crying? It must be my consciousness crying because of the nightmares I had to deal with over and over.

But if I look closely on one spot, I could see a figure. In fact I think that's a girl. I focus my eyes on her but I couldn't see her face clearly. She's so close yet so far...

* _sobs_ *

"It's alright, you're not alone!" I try to tell her. "I'm right here with you." I'm not afraid of the dark... I certainly am not. When I was young I'd always be locked on the basement so it's nothing new.

No matter how much I try to converse with her, there's no other words that she tell me. She doesn't speak or anything. She only cry.

* _sobs_ *

"I don't get it. Why are you crying? Who are you?" just when I asked the question, she looks up at me. For the first time she did something different out of all my nightmares. She _looked_ at me! She never paid attention to me before! I was relieved of course. She also tried to speak. I can see her mouth moving... but there was no voice. No sound.

Can't she speak? Did she lose her voice?

I tried walking closer to her. But just as usual.. every time I try to approach her.. she dies.

* * *

* _birds chirping_ *

Ah.. another day has come.

I hurried downstairs as soon as I was ready. Everyone else were already eating breakfast.

"A late morning to you, Kano." Momo greeted me. "This is a first."

"Heh, I wonder what's up." Shintarou said with his arms crossed.

In mornings, Momo and Shintarou would always go to school late. Momo goes to school late because she's an idol. Every morning she's busy with idol stuff and most of all she doesn't like crowds. When she's late everyone else will be inside the classroom and she can walk around the hallways whenever and however she wants to. Shintarou on the other hand just slacks off, saying excuses like he'll escort Momo to school.

These two were not really adopted just like Seto and I, but they've been living with us ever since Onee-chan found Shintarou who was in need of help.

Ah, I'm ignoring these guys and just run for it. Onee-chan must be waiting for me!

"Long story, bye guys!" I tell them and I ran outside seeing Onee-chan waiting for me. "Sorry I'm-!"

* _SMACKS!_ *

I expected that.

"Geez, it doesn't mean I told you to skip school you don't have to wake up early." she tells me before walking away. Well, she may be the nicest big sister in the world but she still gets angry sometimes.

We went to a therapist just as she told me that night. I didn't want to but I wanted to give it a shot since Onee-chan was the one who suggested it. We were waiting in a small room where there are pots in the corners, two black couches parallel to each other, a glass-square table in between with magazines for us to read while waiting.

There are shelves filled with books on the walls and cabinets as well. It was an organized room, clean and net. Feels like home.

"Sorry I'm late!" said a lady who came from the outside. So we got in her little office before she did? And the office was open?

"Oh no. You're right on time! We just got here!" Onee-chan replies and the lady with bright red hair and red eyes. She wears normal clothes too. White blouse and a dark green skirt.

"Whew, I thought for sure I was late!" replied the lady. Then she turned to me and smiled rather widely. "Hello there! You must be Kano Shuuya. Ayano-chan told me all about you!"

"E- Eh?" I turned to big sis and she just smiled at me. I- Is she hooking me up with an older woman?!

"I'll be leaving Kano in your hands now." Big sis tells the lady and I quickly held on her wrist so she wouldn't leave me. She can't leave me with a stranger! I mean.. I'm fine with it but.. somehow.. for some reason.. my heart is beating rather fast. But why?

Ayano looked puzzled at first but then she held my hand and smiled at me. It was always that smile of hers that keeps me calm and at peace. "Everything is going to be alright. Rin-chan is a friend of mine. I'll be back to pick you up." she tells me and slowly releases my hand.

I was more relaxed now. My heart also calmed. But as soon as Big sis left... it felt awkward.

"So Kano, huh?" the lady says and sat opposite of me. "I'm Rin Kido and I'll be your official therapist! No need to be shy!"

"R- Rin.. _Kido_?"

Why does her name... bother me?

* _heart pounding_ *

It was at that very moment that I could feel my heart throb so loud and so fast. It never happens to me unless I was having nightmares again... NO. Not again! Please it's broad daylight! I didn't fall asleep!

I could see it!

I could see everyone dying over and over again!

Kenjirou killing himself right in front of me...

...Seto's pool of blood along with Marry's...

...I'm only supposed to see all these when I'm asleep!

But why?

Why now?

 _Rin Kido._

It was _her_. SHE triggered all these nightmares!

I...

...

...

...have...

...

...

...to...

...

...

...get...

...

...

...away...

...

...

...from...

...

...

...here!

* _screaming in the background_ *

It's here!

It's here!

...I'm not afraid of the dark...

I'm not afraid to be alone in the dark...

...but I'm afraid of _it_...

Somebody... please... save me!

"KANO, hey get a hold of yourself!" Rin yelled as she shakes me out of the nightmare.

I trembled so hard that I was panting now. Even if my eyes can see the office again, somehow... I could still see the horror with me. The screams... it's still there...

"I don't know what's going on but this must be the nightmare Ayano's been talking about. Although she told me that it only happens every time you fall asleep... so how did it happen now?" she wondered.

It's no mystery for me!

I shakily pointed my finger at her as I try to utter the words I want to say. "Y..ou..r.. n..ame.."

"My name?" she repeated and I nodded as I embraced myself. She thought about it for a while and slowly scoots closer to me. "Is it related to your nightmare? Anything you want to share? I want to help you but only if you tell me."

"You were always there... you always cried... but your hair color is different..." I try to remember the girl's image in my nightmare.

"T- That's odd. I'm certain I've never met you before. I don't have any siblings either so must be some kind of coincidental twin." She uttered. She herself was confused. I don't know myself.. all I know is that.. I don't want to hear it again. _That name_.

"Tell you what, describe to me your nightmare. Tell me every single detail and we'll see what we can do to ease it." she suggests.

IS SHE INSANE?!

"I don't want to remember! I don't want to think about it!"

No.. no.. she can't make me go in-depth about this nightmare! I always try to forget and now she wants me to tell her about it?! I can't! I can't do this! I'm sorry Onee-chan!

I ran out of the room as soon as I could feel that I can control my legs again. But not getting far from the building my legs shuddered that I couldn't keep up with running and fall on the floor. I tried to catch my breath and crawled to a corner to hug my knees and just hide there for a moment.

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

Please let this day be over...

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys like the first chapter. Please review if ever... bye!**


	2. Hazard Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU DAYS/ MEKAKUCITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: December 3, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **SUMMARY:** AU. Kano and the other orphans lives a normal life but for some reason they always have nightmares of horrible things. At first they thought it was merely trauma from their past but Kano slowly dreams about a girl who is crying. Why is she crying? Who is she?

 **HAZARD DECISIONS**

My name is Kano Shuuya. Everyone says I suffer from insomnia and PTSD. I took all sorts of medication to help deal with these nightmares that I've been having every time I fall asleep. So most of the time I try not to sleep in the mornings on afternoons. But with my lack of sleep every night, it can't be helped. My big sis, Ayano Tateyama and her father Kenjirou Tateyama have been trying hard to help me with my case. Well, it would be alright if I was the only one... but I'm not alone.

Even Seto, another child they adopted, has been having nightmares. But it's not as often as mine. Marry, Momo and the others are having nightmares as well... but nothing as worse as mine.

I relieve my stress from the nightmares when I play reckless moves in school. I date girls, I flirt with them... yeah well I use them as my stress-reliever, it works but it doesn't last. As soon as it's over and I'm alone again, it comes back; the nightmare. Everything repeats so I know what's going to happen but even so, I always tremble in fear. I just couldn't help myself... I'm afraid... afraid of _it_.

"Kano?"

Oh right.

"Kano are you alright" one of the girls in my class asked. Yeah I remember that we were hanging out at the school campus.. in the meadow under the shade of the tree. I must've fallen asleep again.

"Yeah." I tell her and got up from her embrace.

"You sounded in pain earlier. I wanted to wake you up but you already awoken yourself." she says.

"I'm sorry to worry you." I tell her as I lean closer to her lips to give her one short passionate kiss. * _sigh_ * I even worry my classmates. Pathetic. How pathetic of me. I broke the kiss so we can get back to class but she held on to my school uniform while her other hand keeping my head in line with her desire. Giving myself pleasure is the only way I use to forget the nightmare so I didn't mind...

We kissed longer than before and she reached for the button of my shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons with her hand. She's quite fast at it but I stopped her before she can strip me.

"What's wrong?" she asks and broke the kiss.

"Let's do this some other time." I told her and I pulled away from her, buttoning my shirt again. She knows I'm only using her yet she's fine with it... that's because she's only using me too. We're using each other.

"Alright." she says. Probably because there are other guys out there that would willingly strip in the open for her. "Want to head back to class then?"

"I want to stay here a little longer."

"Suit yourself." she said with a shrug and left.

It's okay... I've always been alone.

I'm used to it.

* * *

When I got back home, Seto and Shintarou were playing video games in the living room. Takane was at the couch with Momo while the two boys were on the floor.

"Hit him with your best shot Seto!" Momo cheered.

"Don't let him beat you Shinta! Show him what you got!" Ene cheered as well. When they saw me enter the house, they glanced at me for a bit but Seto and Shintarou had to focus on their game. "Hey Kano, Ayano is worried about you."

"She always is." I tell her with a fake smile across my lips and head towards the stairs.

"She said you ran away from the therapist the other day." Ene says. "I bet he was a creepy guy if you ran away."

Momo chuckled before speaking. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything, Kano!"

"I wasn't." I play along. "In fact, the therapist was a hottie!" I tell the two girls but the two boys heard me and paused their game.

"Then why'd you run away?" Shinta asked.

"Well.." how do I say this? I scratched the back of my head as I think about the biggest excuse I can come up with. "..she was too near me and I just felt that I needed to pee!"

"EH?!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"You serious man?!" Shinta says in disbelief. The girls just laughed though.

"But don't we pee our pants when we're scared?" Seto asked.

"I guess Kano peed his because he liked her!" Shinta teased. Yeah well I'll let him slip this time. After all, he never won a battle against me when we tease each other.

I went to my room as soon as they bought my story. Well... I honestly felt afraid of that therapist... it was as if she was the cause of all my nightmares. I never want to go back there but... as soon as I entered my room, big sis was there.

"Kano..."

"I'm not going back there." I tell her with my arms crossed. I look away because I know if I see her smile again she'd just hypnotize me to agree to come back. I just can't... I can't bring myself to come back. Not after the nightmare had changed before I went to the therapist.. not when the therapist's name triggered my nightmare.

But none of what I was thinking big sis would do happened. She only hugged me. And I was shocked.

"I won't take you back there again. Don't worry." she tells me softly. I only froze in shock. "Rin-chan told me that her name triggered something in you and you were so afraid. When she offered to help you ran." she says and chuckles softly. "I told her she was too sudden to suggest what she said and she told me to send her apologies." big sis... "I'll find another way to help you... okay? For now... please keep fighting." she tells me, her voice breaking.

I return her embrace to comfort her as well. It's my fault why she had to worry all the time... I'm sorry.

I know if I apologize to her she'd hit me. So I chose not to. "I will, onee-chan. I will."

* * *

'I... trust Kano... he will come for me... right Kano?'

My eyes shot open and I realize I fell asleep right after big sis tucked me to bed. I didn't have any nightmares... it happens rarely. But every time there are no nightmares, there are always voices. A girl's voice that keeps saying I'll come for her, that she trusts me, that she won't give up on me, that I'll save her... she sounds rather hopeful despite the obvious pain. I can tell. But the other voice... I couldn't hear very well.

Well, time for school again. The usual routine.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" greeted a familiar lady.

She pretty much got my attention. Because I certainly want to know why the heck she's here.

"I'll be substituting temporarily for your English teacher since he got sick. My name is Rin Kido." not again... just when my day began _without_ the nightmares.. she just had to show up...

..right after hearing her name, I felt my heart pound again. And I was in pain. Why? Why was I in pain? My chest? It aches. I don't want it. I don't want it!

"Aaaaaagh!" I screamed as I clutched my shirt.. my heart... I fell on my seat and everyone stared at me. Please! Don't stare! Their eyes... it all looked as if they blame me for something.. but no.. big sis told me it's just some illusion. Everyone's not blaming me for anything. They're worried.

"Kano!" one of my classmates yelled and ran towards me. That teacher... that woman... she also ran to my aid faster than anyone else did.

"You!" she pointed at one of my classmates near the door. "Call the doctor!"

"Y- yes ma'am!" he said and ran out of the room.

I don't know what was happening to me but... it hurts! It hurts so bad! I cried and cried and kicked and panicked. My classmates took a step back but that woman.. she didn't. She slowly approached me and held on my wrists.

"Kano, it's okay. The doctor is coming." she said. Was she supposed to make me feel any better? She caused this!

"KANO!" that voice.. big sis...

Slowly... my sight faded and the last thing I saw was that woman's lips trying to tell me something. But I no longer heard it.

When I came to I was in a room... must be the school clinic, and Ayano was talking to the doctor, along with Kenjirou. That side, that woman is sleeping at the edge of my bed. Did she stay here with me the whole time?

Big sis and Kenjirou saw me after speaking to the doctor and they went to me... worried. Again.

"Kano, you alright now?" Kenjirou asked. I nodded. "Listen, I don't want to bring this up but I think that you should really start home schooling. That way we can have a better look at you. Your nightmares are getting worse."

"Dad.." big sis knew the news was terrible. So silently she asked him to leave and he did. "I'm sorry that was the first thing you heard." she says. Then she saw me looking at the sleeping woman. "Rin-chan stayed with you for two days. She got worried because she didn't know you were there and she said her name. She blames herself for it."

"Two days?"

"Yeah."

So I was out for two days.. and I didn't even remember... any nightmares. Why is that?

"I want to go home." I don't want to be here anymore... I want to be alone... I just want everything to be over...

"I talked to the doctor. You'll be discharged from the hospital tomorrow. You should also rest after that." she suggests. "I know you have ways to relieve from the pain but this is getting out of hand."

"I know that. But onee-chan.. it's the only way that can help me forget... even for just a short time. Please..." don't take it from me too. She smiled and ruffled my hair in response.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'll talk to dad tomorrow about it. Okay? For now, I want you to rest. If dad sees that you're all better by tomorrow then I might be able to change his mind." thank you! As usual... big sis always manages to make me smile again.

"But what about...?" I look down on the sleeping therapist.. then again, why the heck was she in school?

"Oh Rin-chan works here as the guidance counselor assistant. She'll be your teacher temporarily but she'll leave soon. I hope you don't mind if she looks after you. If you don't want her to stay, just let me know."

I'm actually confused... do I want her to stay?

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up." I tell big sis and she smiled at me. Ah, quit it onee-chan.

"Alright then!"

* * *

Hmm? It's morning already? And I didn't have any nightmares? Again?

"Ahh good morning Kano!" said the woman. Should I be glad she's here? "I'm sorry about the last time. I didn't notice you were in class. I'll be careful from now on."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." I told her... I mean.. I can't just blame someone because of my suffering... just because she's unintentionally causing it...

"You were in terrible shape so.. I got really worried." she says. "Ayano cares so much about you and the other kids she always talk about... so I volunteered to help but I guess I ended up making things worse."

Actually...

"I didn't have any nightmares for three nights." I say. Rin's eyes seemed to have had hope. "It rarely happens.. this is the first time it happened three in a row."

"T- That's great!"

"I uh.. I think it's because of you."

"Eh?"

It's crazy I know. But for some reason... I think there's a crazy puzzle in this. Her name.. or well, her last name triggers the worse of the worse in me but her presence takes away the nightmares. As far as I can tell that is.

"I'm glad I can help.. in a way?"

I laughed and it took her a while to laugh with me. Yeah, it was weird. Too weird. But I think it is the beginning of something. The beginning to stop my suffering... to stop my nightmares.

"Say Rin-chan.. is it okay if you... uhm..?" how do I say this to her. "..stay by my side?"

She smiled at me and it was somehow the same smile that Ayano always give me. I was relieved. I felt like she was Ayano that time. I felt safe for once... safer than I've been in the past years...

"Of course."

* * *

 _Kano... if you're happy... I can... I can hold this world... a little more... for you. But..._

* * *

 **So yeah, the next chapter is here! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please review! Thank you.**


	3. Hazard Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU DAYS/ MEKAKUCITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: December 8, 2016- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **SUMMARY:** AU. Kano and the other orphans lives a normal life but for some reason they always have nightmares of horrible things. At first they thought it was merely trauma from their past but Kano slowly dreams about a girl who is crying. Why is she crying? Who is she?

 **HAZARD FEELINGS**

My name is Kano Shuuya. And for a long time I've been suffering with horrible nightmares. Deaths, blood... the sort. Me and the others suffer this "disease" that no one knows what but above all, I had the worse condition. Usually the nightmares occur every time we fall asleep. So I use my female classmates to deal with it but recently I just found out that worse can come to me every time I hear that person's family name. Rin's family name.

My body would begin to tremble in fear. Nightmares will flash before my eyes even if I wasn't asleep. But this time, pain began to crawl in my chest the second time I heard her family name. So I was afraid of her. No- wait, I wasn't... I began to blame her. But for some reason her presence takes away my nightmares. I can sleep in peace... no nightmares.

So I decided that... that she stays with me.

Or I stay with her... whatever works. But every night I had to go to her office to sleep. Because with her, the nightmares go away. I told Ayano of course and she explained to Kenjirou and everyone else. It was all good, everything was working just fine. I get better sleep every night and I handled my studies well.

Kenjirou cancelled his home school plans for me and that's real good. But one thing that bothers me is that...

...I'm beginning to want her.

"Kano?"

Crap! Was I...? I quickly pulled away before she hits me. Did I just kiss her while she was asleep?!

"I- I'm sorry! I got carried away!" I tried to explain. But she only smiled at me, just as Ayano would.

"I remember Ayano telling me that you pleasure yourself to relieve yourself from the pain and stress. But recently you're getting a good night's sleep. So why are you still-?" I cover her mouth before she can continue.

"I'm sorry!" please don't remind me.

She removes my hand from her mouth and beamed. "I'll forgive you for now but don't do it again, 'kay?" t- that grin... it's the same as Ayano's when she's trying to force a smile when she's mad.

"G- Got it."

* * *

I satisfied myself in school instead.

"Aaaaah!" my classmate moaned in pleasure.. "K- Kano.. you're so good today.. aah!"

She wriggled beneath me as she tried to control herself. Ah that's right. I'm not limited to kissing them... I also _do_ it with them. What is wrong with me? I'm already okay. The nightmares are gone, so is the voices... then why...? Why do I still do this?

"Kano!"

"Huh?"

My classmate grabbed my hand and placed it in her breasts. "Fondle them some more! I- I want more!" she says, her face already flushed red. "I've never felt this from you before.. looks like you've been having a good rest lately."

I smiled and squeezed her nipples. "Yeah.. I am."

"MmhmmmMmm.. more Kano... aaahhHh..!" she screamed.

"KANO!" now what?!

* * *

"You're gonna tell big sis about this?" I asked Ene who caught me doing it with girls despite feeling better already.

"Of course I am! I can't just let you get away with this! You're not supposed to do stuff like that!" she scolds me. But I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Or maybe you're just jealous because you've been longing to do it with Konoha too." I teased. Yeah, I know about her having a crush on Konoha, one of the kids that Ayano took in but not adopt. Only Seto and I were adopted.

"W- What nonsense are you saying?!" she yelled at me but her cheeks are red.

"You're blushing." I tell her with a smirk and she looks away from me. Huffing while her back was turned. Among the family, other than Ayano, Ene was the only one I can talk to about stuff like this... she's mature in a way.

When she faced me again, she crossed her arms and tried to act unaffected. "W- What if I am?"

"Then let's make a deal! I open an opportunity for you and Konoha to be together in exchange that you leave me alone!" I proposed but it was her turn to narrow her eyes at me.

"What kind of deal is that?"

"We both benefit from it, don't we?" I point out. In case she doesn't see how fair the deal was.

"Kano.. I only turned blind eye on this because you said pleasure helps you get better. But now that you _are_ feeling better there's no need to do this anymore." she told me. Worried. I hate it when they worry about me. That's all they ever think about when they talk to me. "The nightmares are gone, aren't they? Shouldn't you stop?"

"I want to keep myself busy."

"Busy why?"

"I uh.. I think I'm starting to like her..." I'm not sure if these feelings are even true or I just felt that I never wanted to leave her side because she keeps me safe.

"Rin?"

"Yeah."

"Wow Kano.. you _do_ know how to love!" what's that supposed to mean? After laughing for a second or more, she finally stopped. "But seriously, what's the point of pretending you don't like her by going to all these other women?"

"I'm afraid..."

"...that she'll reject you?" she tried to guess.

"To find out the truth about her." I know that probably didn't make any sense at all but... there has to be a reason why Rin is so mysterious... I mean, she can take away the nightmares but at the same time she gives it to me.

"Hey, I'm no love expert but.. why won't you give it a try? Get rid of all that fear and just go for the win! You'll never know what kind of reward awaits you." she says. I know she's no love expert but that was good enough.

"Did you just give me a tip on how you win against Shinta all the time?" I asked.

She froze.

Maybe that was her secret all along. I laughed at her reaction but she laughed as well. She doesn't mind sharing her secrets to me just as I don't mind sharing my secrets to her.

"We should go home now. It's getting late." she tells me when she noticed the time.

"Thanks Ene-san... for everything."

"Just make sure you don't worry us all the time!"

I won't. Don't worry. I won't.

* * *

"Say Rin.. you never ask me about my nightmares anymore. Aren't you going to ask about them now that I recovered?" I asked. I was lying down on one of the couches in her office while she's on the other. The only thing separating me from her is that stupid glass table in between.

"Do you want to talk about them?" she asks, lying down sideways on the couch, one arm hugging a rabbit-shaped pillow.

"If you're interested."

"I'm listening." she says and shifts her position to a more comfortable angle to face me. I guess it's about time I talk about these nightmares.

"My dream..."

...is about a tragedy. It's always covered in darkness and always covered in blood. Everything happens repeatedly as if watching a horror show over and over again. But this felt very realistic than an average nightmare... everyone dies horrible. Like I said before... it all began when Ayano Tateyama "committed suicide" as the police said and this caused Kenjirou to kill himself out of depression. Despite that he still had us... he didn't care.

Right after that I stood up as the big brother to everyone.. even if I myself was scared. But one by one... everyone was killed by "it".

"What is this _it_ you are talking about?" Rin asks.

That "it" is the monster in the shadows... with its snakes coming out of nowhere, it poisons us all. We didn't die because of the poison though. It just weakened us, made us suffer and the monster in the shadows was laughing at us. He was amused at our pain, he was overjoyed to see us suffer. One by one he'd beat us with his own bare hands.

When we don't scream enough for him, he tortures us, if it doesn't satisfy him, he kills us in front of our loved ones.

Always... I had to see it all the time. Marry was always the first to exhaust from his beating and she'd always be tortured and Seto would come to her aid. Seto was then tortured in her place. She begs him to stop and he'd beat Marry again. Then Seto would beg him to stop. He'd do it over and over until he got tired and kills them both. Everyday I had to see it. How they suffered and how they died.

Since Marry and Seto were the first to go, their nightmares limit to only that. Although they can hear the sobs like I do.

Momo was next. Hibiya and Shinta would always try to save her, tell her to hold on a bit longer. But she couldn't. So Shinta would always volunteer to be beaten up instead of his sister. Hibiya despite being afraid would later take Shinta's place right after he's dead. Momo tried to tell them not to do what they did but they would rather die than see her suffer. Momo who would cry for their deaths and later die herself.

Other than that there's Ene who was sick. She was telling Konoha that everything will be alright but it's not. Because easily... Konoha was hurt.

"Wait, Ene-chan is sick? And Konoha is... uhm.. sicker than her?"

A question I'd like to ask as well. That nightmare differs from who Ene and Konoha are.

And lastly... there's me. That shadow... enjoyed torturing me the most. I can remember feeling every single thing he did to me despite that it only happened in the dream. In that nightmare. He was laughing and laughing as if it was fun to hurt me. He was a monster. Everyone's screams would always play simultaneously and it just adds up to the torture.

It makes me feel more scared and vulnerable.

After I die, I always wake up. But apart from that cruel nightmare, there's also times when I dream about nothing but darkness. And that's the time that I encounter that dream about the girl crying. I dream about her more often than the others do.

"And this girl is somehow related to why I trigger your nightmares, correct?" Rin wanted to confirm. I nodded. "Hmm.. it's quite a vivid nightmare. I think it's not just a simple nightmare. It has to mean something."

"Like what? I predicted the future or something?" I asked.

She merely shrugged. "Just a thought. After all... the emotions in each nightmare... seems real." she said with a worried tone.

"Wait, you heard the others' side of the story as well?"

"Yes. Ayano-chan sent them to me in the past. Somehow I helped them find a way to relief their fear."

"Wait don't tell me you were the one who suggested to Shinta to play video games? And Momo to be an idol?" can't be!

"Yep! That's me! The only way for them to forget about their fear is to get distracted!"

No wonder... every morning when I see them... every time I go home as well... they seemed as if they don't have problems... as if they don't experience the same nightmares I do.

"Sorry. Were you bothered that I didn't suggest you anything?" she asked.

"Uh, n- no, no! No! I was just surprised that you were the one who helped them!" I try to say. "And besides, I think it's my fault since I didn't want to tell you about my nightmare in the first place... and I ran."

"No biggie." she says and glanced up at the wall clock. "Wow it's getting late already. We should get some sleep."

"S- Stop changing the topic!"

She lay down on her back this time and looked up at the ceiling. "To be honest I have nightmares too... one that also seemed too real to ignore."

Huh?

"Rin..."

"But let's talk about it some other time!" she suddenly says, blowing up the tensed moment. "We should get some sleep!"

"R- Right." sheesh... leaving me in a cliffhanger...

I turned the lights off and she went to sleep. Way to go to start the conversation Kano... I was supposed to confess my feelings but I ended up bringing up about my nightmares... stupid. Now I have to wait another day until we can talk... unless...

...no. I respect her. So I won't.

* * *

"P- Please stop!" I heard her scream.

I was awakened by her scream. For the first time she screamed.. for the first time I can see she was the one who was scared. She was the one who was in pain. Not me. I quickly went to her side and she was asleep... she was dreaming? No.. she was having a nightmare!

"Uhm, Rin?" I tried to shake her awake.

"No! AAAAHHH!"

"RIN!"

I shook her harder this time and I was relieved her eyes opened. This time it was her that was panting. Not me. "Kano? D- Did I wake you?"

"What happened? You never had nightmares before." Wait! Is it because of me?!

"We should get some sleep." she tells me with a fake smile and turns away, pulling the blanket over her face to hide. I guess it's her way of saying I don't want to talk about it.

"Alright." I walk back to the couch but I couldn't keep calm...

Was I the cause of it? Was my constant stay with her had caused all this? Her nightmares?

* * *

* _WHACK! WHACK!_ *

'Aaaagh!'

'That's better! Scream some more!'

'Kano...'

* _WHACK! WHACK_ *

'Aaaaaagh!'

* _panting_ *

'Awww, tired already? You're no fun. Oh well, the day ends so let's take a break. I DO hope that tomorrow he will do something interesting. I was really rooting for him to take advantage of Rin. I'll check on you tomorrow, so rest up!'

* _sobs_ *

'Kano... you stupid idiot...'

* * *

 **And so the chapter ends. Thank you all for reading! I hope you review, see you on the next chapter!**


	4. Hazard Relationship

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU DAYS/ MEKAKUCITY ACTORS.**

Date Uploaded: December 8, 2016-Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **SUMMARY:** AU. Kano and the other orphans lives a normal life but for some reason they always have nightmares of horrible things. At first they thought it was merely trauma from their past but Kano slowly dreams about a girl who is crying. Why is she crying? Who is she?

 **THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! BEWARE! BEWARE! BEWARE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **HAZARD RELATIONSHIP**

My name is Kano Shuuya. And for a long time I've been suffering with horrible nightmares. Deaths, blood... the sort. Me and the others suffer this "disease" that no one knows what but above all, I had the worse condition. Usually the nightmares occur every time we fall asleep. So I use my female classmates to deal with it but recently I just found out that worse can come to me every time I hear that person's family name. Rin's family name.

Recently I was able to calm down, get a good rest because of Rin. I sleep in her office where she is so I can get that sleep I've been longing for. But one night, she's the one who had her nightmares. She mentioned it to me before she went to sleep right after that she started to scream. I wanted to talk to her about it since she helped me out a lot and I think I'm having feelings for her despite that she's older than me... but she wouldn't let me.

"Ka-no."

"Huh?"

Shinta hits me in the head before sitting beside me. I must've spaced out in the living room. And this living room is Shintaro's favorite spot in the house. "Thinking about that therapist?"

"W- What are you talking about?"

"You're hardening." he points at it but I swat his hand away and blushed.

"SHUT UP!"

"Seriously man. If you want her, then go get her." take your own advice! I know you like Ene! Oh wait... I was rooting for Ene and Konoha. "I'm just kidding." he says. Not a funny joke. "You've been spacing out recently. I thought you've been having a good sleep at her office."

"Yeah well... things have gotten more complicated than I thought."

"Oh really? Why?"

I sigh... how do I tell him this? For some reason Rin's nighmares came back. And I think it was because of me? Nah, I'll just keep those details to myself. "She's ignoring me. And every time I try to talk to her at night she goes to to sleep, said she's tired."

"Oooh. Think she's playing hard to get?" Not really, Shinta. But I guess I'll play along.

"I think so. But it's not as if any girl can last long away from me!"

"Haha, go get her then! For real this time." he says. "Because Konoha and I are going to play. He's gonna give me a few pointers on how to beat that darned Enomoto." he whispered to me.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

I arrived in Rin's office to do a little girl hunting but instead I see Rin welcoming our English teacher back. Wait why is our English teacher with a therapist? Well, I guess she won't substitute anymore. I wanted to talk to her but before I could take a step forward... I heard it... that voice...

'Kano!'

I turned around, trying to find where that sound came from...

'Kano!'

There it is again! But where? Where is it coming from?!

'Please don't leave me!'

I- I won't but if I know who you are and where you're at! Was the voice only echoing in my head? Am I going nuts? "Who's there?!" I asked. Okay, I can definitely say I'm losing my mind. There was no one there.

"Who are you talking to?" Rin asked from behind me.

"R- Rin?! I- uh.. well.. I heard someone calling me and uh..."

"Are your nightmares back?"

"N- No, no, no! No I'm okay! I just uh, it's nothing!" she looked worried about me. Pfft! You should be more worried about yourself. She screams sometimes but sometimes she doesn't.

"Okay then. Bye!"

"Wait!" don't leave me again! I grabbed her wrist and she stopped walking. Whew. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because instead of helping you... I make you worry..." i- is she serious?!

"You've done enough to help me! Now it's my turn to help!" so this is what onee-chan feels... every time she talks to me about my nightmares. And I'd always reject her help just as Rin is rejecting mine. I must be so stupid...

"Kano, I-" well screw everything else!

I kiss her and I could suddenly see something... visions? No. It was hot. It was full of fire. What is? The house. I'm in a house. And it was on fire. I'm trapped and I can't breathe. It was hot... everyone else around me are dead. I don't recognize any of them though. But there's one young girl who was left standing in the middle of the flames. Who is that kid?

I couldn't see much but I tried to approach her. She ran away from me. WHAT?! I was only trying to help her!

That's when I realized that young girl was no other than Rin. The vision stopped when Rin broke the kiss.

"Rin..."

"You saw it.. didn't you?" she says.

"I didn't mean to-!" no wonder she was so good at understanding about us... about our nightmares... it was because she has one too. A realistic one at that. Even now that I snapped out of it, I could feel the fire all over me.

"-everyone who sees my nightmares... gets engulfed by the flames as well..." she tells me as she stared at me in disbelief. "So why...? Why are you still...?"

"..alive?" I'm not sure myself. Wait! Did she just say _everyone_ who sees her dream, gets engulfed by flames?! "Rin.."

"I used to be like you.. I took all the medications I can and none of it works. People tried to help me but when I wake up, I find myself in the middle of a fire. Everything else is burning- everyone else- excluding me. That's why.. that's why I don't want to talk about it with anyone.." she started to sob.

No wonder...

I wrap my arms around her and let her cry in my chest. She must've been through worse than I did. Than everyone else did. She's _not_ the cause of my nightmares. She's simply a victim like I am.

"It's okay... I guess you can talk about it with someone who's been through the same nightmare." I tell her my thoughts about our situation. "You're not alone anymore."

Maybe all along that girl in my dreams is Rin. There are just slight differences but it's her. She's the one who's been calling for me. All along.

' _Kano... I'm not giving up on you. Or anyone else. That's a promise._ '

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to sleep early tonight?"

"Because I have school?" I asked.

"Obviously."

I chuckled while I caress her hair. We were in the office until that night. The table in between the couches were removed so we can put a rug there. Kinda like camping. My legs are stretched forward while Rin was laying down on my lap. All this time she was alone and no one to talk to about her nightmares...

"You know, you're not so bad at all." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" she curiously looks up at me.

"I always thought you were a clumsy retard kind of woman." well, at first glance that was my first impression. She hits me and I guess I deserved that. "But you're actually pretty cool. All this time you were looking for others like you and helping them."

"Well... I want to help others of course..."

Well I'm running out of good stuff to talk about. About time I do what Shinta has been telling me to do. "Rin... would it be okay if..."

"If what?" nah, no need.

I leaned closer to catch her lips with mine. She didn't push me so I took it as a yes. I lifted my lap a bit so I can push her lips closer to mine, deepening our kiss. This must be my happy ending. I lifted her head up so I can pull my legs and carefully lay her down the rug, my tongue not leaving hers as I go on top of her, caressing her sides until I reached her hips.

Keeping our kiss going, I caressed her thighs next and she shivered at the touch. One way or another I can tell she's going to feel good. I slide my hands to cup her very sensitive part and rubbed it over and over until she moaned in between our kiss. Her hips slowly moving left and right, her legs trying to cross to keep my hands off her private part.

But I can't pull it out know. I kept on rubbing it and I stopped the kiss so I can hear her moan. She pushes her chest forward out of pure ecstasy while I put my other arm behind her back so I can push her chest closer to me. I buried by face in her soft chest for a moment, sniffing her charming strawberry fragrance before I move on to lick and nibble on her neck.

Her grip on my shoulders were tightening as she moaned.

"Kano.. we shouldn't be- aah-!"

I purposely inserted a finger passed her undergarment to her hole so I can play with her insides. Must've caught her by surprise that I made her yelp in pleasure. When I pulled my finger away, I licked on the liquid in my finger while I look at her in the eyes.

"Y- You've always wanted to do that, don't you?" she asked rhetorically, her voice breaking since she's trying to catch her breath here. I only smirked at her and started to real deal.

Ripping her shirt, the buttons going off and now her body is exposed. She allowed me to take it off her and I started to kiss her cleavage while I unhook her bra.. she moaned louder than this time. When I succeeded, I took it off so I can finally get a good look at her body. Perfect. Now to remove her underwear but I left the skirt. Then to attack.

I began to suck on one of her soft mounds while I return my hand underneath her skirt to tease her. She wriggled beneath me while playing with my hair, trying to focus on the sensation I am giving her. It must be good. Real good if she was moaning. I moved to her other breast and this time inserted two fingers inside her and she squirmed some more, her hips moving uncontrollably.

"You're getting wet." I tell her as I lick on her nipples now. "And hard." I added when I noticed her protruded breasts.

"S- Shut up!" she tried to get mad at me but she was blusing. And she couldn't scream any louder since she was shivering at my assault on her body.

I bit on one of her nipples before sucking on it and began to scissor her insides, making her scream. I like it... when she scream. I want her to call my name next. So I moved to her other nipple and did the same. "Say my name." I teased.

She bit her lip, trying to play it the hard way. Suit yourself. I pulled my fingers out and started to unbuckle my belt. She stared at me as if nervous. My hardened member got out and I took her hand so she can hold it. She squeezed and teased me as I removed my jacket and shirt. But then I rubbed my chest to hers and slowly I crawled to her lips. "You felt that..?"

I pushed my member a bit to her.

"I'm going to put that in you if you don't say my name." I warned her. Yet still she didn't. Suit yourself.

"Aaaaagh!" she screamed the moment I got it in. "Okay, okay, Kano, stop!"

But I didn't.

I began to thrust inside her. She was so wet!

"Kano!" she screams again.

"What is it, Rin?" I teased as I continue to thrust, her breasts bouncing and she's screaming her moans of pleasure. She couldn't speak but she held on to me and that's when I realized she was about to come.

I could feel her liquids flowing out but I didn't stop.

"Are you... a virgin?" I ask all of the sudden.

"S- So what?!" she tried to keep it cool. But that only made me smile some more. I fondled with her breasts and sucked on her nipples as I thrust. I'm going to make you scream some more...

' _Kano! Stop it! Please!_ ' that voice again.

This just makes me want to go on. I won't fall for any nightmares again. Nor will I fall for this voice.

* * *

The following day I woke up with the phone ringing. Ahh, who's calling now?

I searched for my phone in my bag but it wasn't the one ringing. Must be Rin's then. I opened her bag and was supposed to answer the call but it already ended. Oh well... but then I glanced at the time.

It's 11 already?! I'm so late!

Wait, the office opens at 9 so that means not even Rin woke up in time. Crap!

I looked back to see Rin and I saw blood stains on the rug. Yep, she is a virgin. I guess she'll have to buy another rug for now.

"Hey Rin, wake up! We're late!" I tell her. But ehe's just lying down. Was she _that_ tired? "Rin!" I went beside her to wake her up, pullin gthe blanket off of her but then I was surprised to see that there was no life in her eyes. Yes, her eyes were open but there was no life in it. "Rin?"

W- What's going on?

My eyes trailed down to see a stab wound in her heart...

I- It can't be!

"RIN!"

* * *

 **And cut! Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter and I hope you guys review!**


End file.
